There's no Butterfly in Winter
by bubblegum2000
Summary: Maybe he doesn't mind so much to be stuck here... [very angsty HitsuHina Oneshot, Spoilers up to the last chapters!]


Spoilers for the last chapters: Hitsugaya is on Earth with Rangiku, Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika. And Hinamori is still unconscious. And Aizen is still a fuckin' bastard with fuckin' hair gel but without fuckin' glasses. Wait... It's got nothing to do with the fic.

Enjoy! Drop a review if you have the time.

* * *

**There's no Butterfly in Winter**

He's sitting next to the window, looking outside. He doesn't listen to the distant voice of the teacher, he doesn't need to anyway. The snow is falling slowly ant it's mesmerizing.

He remembers the first time he saw snow: he was already in the academy and he was the one who created it. In Soul Society, there's no rain, no storm, no snow unless you create them. Now winter is his favorite season. It's stupid really, because there is no seasons in Soul Society. Compared to the human world, there is nothing much there.

The light snowflakes are dancing around and it's the first time he sees such a sight for real. It's natural, true and he thinks that maybe he doesn't mind so much to be stuck here.

The teacher gives a break and immediately, the room is full of noise. People are standing up, gathering together. It reminds him of the days in the academy. But that was a long time ago.

"Taichou…"

"Umph…"

Rangiku's voice is hoarse, almost broken. It's the first time he hears her talking like that and he knows something is wrong. He looks straight at her and waits.

"She's woken up."

A sharp pain strikes him in the abdomen.

_"She's woken up"._

He's thinking of one million of things at the same time and yet, his head is empty. He looks around him and yet, he sees nothing. His mind is swirling and everything is confused.

_"She's woken up"._

The black butterfly is still in Rangiku's hand, its delicate wings are motionless. He absent-mindely thinks that there is no butterfly in winter.

The students come back in the room and the class resumes. He gazes at the sky. He hasn't moved once.

She's looking at him and she's worried. She thought he would have left immediately but he's still here. What did she see in his beautiful green eyes? She's not sure. He's looking at the snow and she knows that something is wrong. He should be gone and yet he's still here. And she can't do anything.

She hears the ring and it's the apocalypse in the classroom. Rukia is already besides Ichigo and she feels a pang of sadness in her heart. Everybody's is leaving and eventually, he stands up. Without a backward glance, he leaves the room. But his pace is slow and she knows that something is wrong.

When he arrives in Soul Society, the sun is shining bright, there's a fresh breeze and the Seretei is peaceful. He hates that. He doesn't go to the Commandant to make his report because there's nothing to report.

The pain in his abdomen is still there and he's nauseous. Everything should be right now and yet, everything is wrong. He tries to sense her spiritual energy: it's quicker and truthfully, he doesn't want to see anybody

He's not even sure he wants to see her.

She seems to be outside the Seretei and it surprises him. Finally, he finds her on a hillside. The sun is lighting up the grass, there are flowers scaterred all around and the wind is blowing softly. She's sitting on the ground, in a white kimono and her hair is down. And even that seems wrong.

She's looking at the grassland and she doesn't move when she hears him. He doesn't speak. Neither does she.

After several minutes, she turns her head and looks straight at him. His heart sinks. Her eyes are full of pain, sorrow and anger. Yes, anger… Maybe she's angry at him, maybe she's angry at the whole word. He doesn't know. He doesn't want to.

He realizes that he doesn't want to take her in his arms.

Something is broken between then. He doesn't know what but the air is oppressive and he wants to go away. Maybe he's a coward… Maybe it's the weight of their regrets, of their wounds…

She looks away. He waits. Finally, he comes closer to her and sits. Beside her. They don't say anything, they don't look at each other and he doesn't take her hand in his.

In Soul Society, the sun is shining and the wind is blowing softly.

But something is broken.


End file.
